


Untitled.

by ihighlydoubtthat



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Cmbyn10, Crema, Heaven, I’m sorry about this, M/M, Pining, Pretty sad, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihighlydoubtthat/pseuds/ihighlydoubtthat
Summary: Written for the CMBYN 10 Minute Challenge.It’s pretty sad.





	Untitled.

I have lived more fully than I think I ever could have without him- even though we danced around each other, dipping in and out of each other's worlds while we lived in parallel. Sometimes at opposite ends of the Earth, sometimes right up close- so close, it was hard to tell where I ended and he began.

He somehow transcended all my realities. He was as much a part of me as I was myself.

We lived together on another plane from the moment we met, until the day he died- when he took part of me with him into his next life. This is the comfort I have sought to guide me through my remaining years.

He's keeping that part of me safe until we meet again, in the place he waits for me now. Where time is forever suspended for us so we can exist together the way another reality might have allowed.

And if there's such a thing as Heaven and like they say, it's an eternity of your most cherished moments, then he has returned to the place it all began, as the person he was then. Where in silence we fell love- postcard moments slotted into the landscape of a story we told about other people.

Where he lays patiently in the sun, waiting for me on the edge of a pool; close to where he'd once let me stand on his feet, to save my own from the scorching ground. 

In the garden of a rustic villa. In a tiny town.

Somewhere in Northern Italy.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m c-u-at-midnight on Tumblr :)


End file.
